Ese no es tu nombre
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Kuro no es su nombre, ese nombre es el que le puso Mahiru Shirota. (Kuro x Lawless)


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo sólo los hago demasiado homo.

 **Advertencias** : Contenido R-18, Lawless celoso y una pequeña escena violenta.

* * *

Ese no es tu nombre.

By KellenHakuen

El corazón entre ellos late rápido bajo un mismo ritmo, se aproximan las bocas y a pesar de estar escondidos en la oscuridad del lecho, de alguna manera piensan que serán descubiertos.

Sus cuerpos caen en picada contra el colchón, brotando leves jadeos por el tintineante dolor que golpeó en su cintura y tobillos, se quedaron así, produciéndose leves chirridos que ensordecen el humedecer de sus bocas, las lenguas piden permiso para introducirse y conocerse, ahí es dónde Lawless acaricia sin pudor cada rincón que obtiene del cuerpo de su hermano.

 _ **Hermano.**_

Qué palabra tan más escalofriante para decir ahora, en este momento en dónde la piel habla y enloquece bajo el mismo nombre lato, hermano o Kuro, no es el nombre que quiera usar.

Porqué para él Kuro significa más. Ese nombre no es adecuado para él, tan obsoleto, tan anticuado, tan sencillo y sin gracia.

No le corresponde, su hermano es grandioso y puede abarcar más cosas que lo negro. Su hermano es mucho más.

–Nii-san –expresa con dificultad puesto que su voz se cuela entre jadeos.

–No me hables así –masculló el perezoso, mirándole con esos severos ojos rojos –No me gusta, dime Kuro. Mi nombre es Kuro.

Kuro apretó los puños con fuerza, las uñas de Lawless rasguñaron con ímpetu, bajaron por los hombros y la espalda, arrastrándose por la piel lisa con violencia, Kuro incluso tuvo que morderse el labio para no expresar alguna mueca de dolor.

Sus manos se rayaban de sangre, recorrían unas líneas sanguinolentas que lo marcaban, parecen cadenas que abrazaban a su hermano de forma posesiva. No lo soltaba, porqué si lo soltaba era aceptar una perdida.

Kuro no es su nombre, ese nombre es el que le puso Mahiru Shirota.

Él tiene otro. Hay tantas cosas que se entremezclan y estallan como una reacción química mal hecha: Enfermo, tierno, puro e indebido.

El servamp siente un golpe excitante cuándo las garras del menor se clavaron por la parte baja de la cintura, haciendo justeza a su instinto animal, se estremece con tal necesidad que la alusión a darse por vencido se vuelve igual de seductora que las espinas de Lawless.

Avaricia no está dispuesto a dejarlo ir, realiza una prisión con sus brazos y lo proyecta a su boca de nuevo, en dónde mientras el perezoso le roba el aliento, él se encarga de retirarle la polera y dejársela en algún lado de la habitación, quizá fue a parar debajo de la cama o la esquina del cuarto, no le importaba.

Está más interesado en ir explorando en la espalda de su hermano, la habitación está cerrada y sus cabellos se encuentran desordenados, no sabe en que momento sus ropas han sido despojadas y sus anteojos se perdieron. Su cuerpo se contrajo por el vibrar de unos intrusos que removían en su interior, los dígitos de Kuro ya entraron.

Estrujo las sábanas bajo sus dedos, gimiendo un poco más alto, su cabeza se estrella contra la almohada y el techo ha dejado de verse nítido, ahora es más abstracto.

Su cabeza está palpitando, el nombre de su hermano ha tomado más fuerza, pero ya no se llama Kuro, le llama por el que conoce de antaño: Sleepy Ash.

Porqué a pesar de ser su maestro, Mahiru no se puede adueñarse de él. Él es el acreedor de eso, ese nombre es horrible.

–Es Kuro…

¡Aunque él lo pida! Nunca lo hará.

–Nii-san –explotó en celos, sus labios están cosidos y no planea decirlo. Ni aun cuando Kuro se lo pide de favor.

–Eres incorregible.

Estalla en una risa egoísta, jamás dirá el nombre de Kuro, sus palabras no lo inducirán.

No aceptaría una derrota.

Su cuerpo se pinta y aduce a más lujuria, sus cuerpos son estimulados hasta el máximo entre ambos, Lawless no se ha quedado quieto y empezó a masturbar el miembro de Kuro, se siente algo duro entre sus dedos.

Si su hermano no le puede pertenecer de nombre, lo hará con su cuerpo. Su cuerpo no pensará en nada más que no sea él.

¡Es suyo! Todo de él es suyo.

Caricias, sudor y ruido, mucho ruido. Elementos que complementan y los llevan a un acto carnal inevitable.

Su voz hace otro ruido, lo suficiente para acallar los truenos que revientan en su corazón, Le advierte a pereza que ya está preparado y que es necesario para él.

Puede irse cuándo la mañana se ilumine, mientras tanto, volarán tanto cómo esa efervescencia los envicie.

–No te detengas, Nii-san. No espero que lo hagas.

Aquella déspota respuesta de Lawless hace a Kuro querer romperlo y ya no se contiene.

Entre más rápido terminen con esto, mejor.

Ha caído en la trampa.

Sleepy ash le pertenece, su cuerpo, su mente, y todo. No hay un milímetro de él que no sea su derecho. Él es único capaz de hacerlo aterrizar, envolverlo y atraparlo.

Conectarlo de esta forma.

Caminan sobre el suelo, hablan con las nubes en la cabeza, se esclarecen entre palabra y deseo. Se elevan como globos de helio y no hay necesidad de acariciarse, ahora es cuándo se sienten más.

Kuro suspiró contra el oído de Lawless y permite que las paredes internas del menor le absorban cuándo lo penetró, se distrae ante tanto escalofrió que le perfora la columna y lo sumerge en un inminente placer, Lawless quiere gritar por lo que el perezoso le presta el brazo para que en él ahogue los descontrolados y excitantes gemidos.

Se escuchó los ruidos de afuera y el leve golpeteo de Mahiru contra la madera anunciando a Kuro que ya llegó, pero los amantes no prestan atención a las contingencias que el castaño provoca, sólo quieren necesitarse un rato más.

Lawless sonrió victorioso, al divisar que, por el umbral, se asomó la mirada café sorprendida, expresando muchas emociones que Hyde se jactó de destruir, sorpresa, dolor y tristeza, sin poder quedarse quieto, indicó en un gesto a Shirota que guardase silencio. Ahora el Eve de su hermano sabe la verdad, quién está proclamado como el principal. La puerta se desliza y se vuelve a cerrar precipitada, suficiente para que Sleepy ash no lo escuchase ya que estaba más centrado en él, se siente satisfecho al ser él centro de atención.

Mahiru podía esperar porqué ahora estaba él.

 **Notas finales.**

Sorry Mahiru, me gustó poner a Lawless como una perra celosa.


End file.
